An inverter device that can supply power to a load by a plurality of inverters connected in parallel is suggested. As a system for performing autonomous parallel operation of a plurality of parallelly-connected inverters, for example, there is a system in which one inverter operates as a voltage source, and the other inverters operate as a current source, which is suggested as a master-slave system.